The present invention relates to an ice dispenser for a refrigerating device and in particular to the draining of condensation water at an ice duct of such an ice dispenser.
In refrigeration appliances with built-in ice makers, an ice dispenser generally contains a duct that runs through a housing wall, in particular the door, of the refrigeration appliance, the outer end of said duct being able to be closed by a flap in order, during non-utilization, to prevent warm air passing through the duct into the interior of the refrigeration appliance. The flap is thermally insulated and has a seal running all round the flap so that with the flap closed the ice dispenser can be protected to the best possible extent against warm air entering from outside. Normally the flap is only opened when ice is to be dispensed from the ice dispenser.
When ice, in particular crushed ice, is being dispensed, ice residues which thaw and collect as water at the lower end of the duct in front of the closed flap can remain behind. Even if ice cubes in the ice maker are occasionally agitated in order to prevent the ice cubes in the ice maker solidly freezing together, ice residues can reach the duct and thaw. If nothing else, moisture can collect in the duct as a result of condensation, in particular from warm outside air that has entered the duct during the dispensing of ice. The flap prevents the water from flowing away, with the result that it accumulates behind the closed flap. The problem therefore arises that when the flap is next opened for the dispensing of ice, a small gush of water emerges before the ice is dispensed. A user of the appliance, however, finds this to be a nuisance if the volume of the emerging condensation water amounts to more than a few drops.
When the door of the appliance is closed there is a brief increase in the air pressure inside the appliance. If this causes the flap to be forced open, any condensation water present will be discharged from the duct. This can also result in spray and generation of noise, which the user likewise perceives as a nuisance.